wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
How to roleplay an evil character
Looking for How to roleplay a criminal or How to roleplay a villain? How to roleplay an Evil character? Well, first off, you should take in note that your character is EVIL. If you are looking for a bad guy with some good in him, go look at being a villain or criminal. You should, first off, make sure your character has a reason to be evil. And here begins the fun, because you are evil, not a villain, not a criminal, just evil. It might just be killing cockroaches for fun, burning cats cause you're mad, or anything! then spend time in the cities... until your character does something bad. *Presents a warlock forsaken* This is Bob, he is evil. he never did anything, his human life was tranquil. He never killed anybody, he is merely known as a newly risen. He might be evil for many reasons : He is mad, crazy, not O.K in the head, whatever makes your day to call him, he might be evil cause he hates... who knows... let's say he's evil cause he hates Justin Bieber, and until he was risen, he listened to him all the time. (No offense to people who like JB). and now he wants to take revenge on mankind for this. He is not hated, of yet, he didn't do anything. He is just evil. Now, what you character BECOMES. (Note that an evil paladin... is not exactly ideal). He can become good, but you have to give an outer excellent reason, otherwise it's not gonna take up with the RP. i.e.: I was evil, but I became good because I learned that burning baby seals for fun wasn't nice. That, my friend (or NOT), is a big NO. No. NO. you can't become good for something dumb like this. Otherwise might as well start as Neutral evil, or as neutral simply. Roleplay basics Well... many of you just get bored about it, so you can skip this one, but for new RP'ers, here's a chance to learn a little something about roleplay today. Sit down kids *waits until you sit down*. Now, we're gonna speak to you about the basics on roleplaying, as an evil dude, of course. The name kind of has to be something dark, or not, depending on what you plan for your character. Don't name him Hulk if he's gonna be a scholar. The actions, you will hear this more than once. NEVER. GOD. MOD. You are gonna get on the black list of everyone... definitely. EVERYONE. Godmod with one person, this person gets rumors about you sucking at RP and godmodding all the time to three guys, four up, not so bad huh? Well, these three tell three, and these nine, tell three OTHERS. What are we at now? 27+9+3+1. Do the math. And take 27 x 3 and add it to THAT total. You've got about two hundred player blacklisting you. Grats. Now, your actions should follow the lore, right? It's been established before Wow started, so you will follow it. You will. Or you will be blacklisted. That's how it works. Of course you can explore subjects that were more or less explained. and about your character. Unless you roleplay as Sylvanas Windrunner, nothing is pre-defined about you. Just don't over power yourself, ok? The race and class You should look out at your race and class as well. It is more or less decent to play an evil Bronzebeards Dwarven Holy Priest Named Hulkster. As Bronzebeards are the good dwarves, and Holy Priest is good, no matter what, which is why it's HOLY and... well... you're in for a surprise, but priests don't deal in wrestling. So the name Hulkster isn't exactly fitted for a Priest. Also, don't roleplay a class you're not. Otherwise it's gonna be the ****. Because some smartass is gonna come one day and ask an IC demonstration of your powers. i.e. gonna ask a priest who roleplays a Druid to turn into a bird. Pretty embarrassing there, isn't it? Well, here is something MORE embarrassing, when you roleplay a bad guy with a class that is good. and only good, like... Paladin, if you wanna roleplay an evil paladin. Death Knight goes into your way. Yes, but Pandarens cannot be death knights! They can't be paladins either, can they? Now, here goes, to roleplay as an evil, or even good guy, you should be in the right race. cause a warlock human is generally gonna be more or less appreciated in the society, but not gonna be immediately arrested for being a warlock. (Personally, you should see locks getting arrested... they consort with demons, they're based on EVIL!) Which brings us to another point, you should keep in mind the class. Like you can't roleplay an holy warlock. you would think death knights are only evil, but they can be good as well, as they WERE paladins, and they never chose their destiny. Warlocks though, consorts with DEMONS, and DEMONS aren't known for their compassion. The professions Whatever people may say, professions ARE important, they can save your life in roleplay, literally and figuratively. They can fit, or not, with your character's race and class. Like... an archeologist Forsaken isn't the most common thing, right? You'll see more Enchanters, scribes, and alchemists, why? Because Blizzard made it so. Forsaken BREW their plagues, they INSRIBE magic parchments, they ENCHANT their gear. Even blacksmiths are seen. But archeologists? Not so much. Also, orcish enchanters and scribes would be seen as weak by the orcish community, so roleplay that, it can be very... interesting. if you character is an orc, and is a scribe, you can roleplay it like... A roleplaying orcish scribe could be seen as weak by most of the society of Orgrimmar, but seen as one of the rare intelligent specimens of the orcs in Silvermoon. Which bring to interesting situations. Also, a scribe could turn from good to evil because of this mockery. like hate every orc, turn into a warlock, and burn them all. Not faction like, but interesting, nonetheless. Notes * This isn't an exhaustive page, feel free to edit right? If more experience roleplayers added their knowledge, it may help to form the new generation of roleplayers that will take it up after us. See also * How to roleplay a criminal * How to roleplay a villain * Guide to roleplaying External links Jan 21st 2012 at 2:00PM}} }} : Sep 20th 2009 at 4:00PM}} : Sep 27th 2009 at 8:00PM}} : Oct 4th 2009 at 6:00PM}} : Oct 12th 2009 at 4:00PM}} Category:Roleplaying